


Insecure

by Maimat



Series: Hunting and Gathering [6]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maimat/pseuds/Maimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Season One, Quarry Camp)  It was unnerving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

She didn't know what to think. It was unnerving. And she hoped that Ed wouldn't read something into it that wasn't there, because for the life of her she couldn't think of a reason for it. She'd hardly ever even spoken to him, and certainly never for any reason other than anything strictly camp related. Carol stirred the pot of stew over the propane stove and glanced over her shoulder.

He sat on the dirt by the tree line, eating his dinner in the shade. Between the scowl on his face with every bite of the meal and the way his eyes narrowed and zeroed right in on her she felt like a bug under a microscope. She already checked her clothing and face for some kind of hideous flaw, though she had no idea why she thought Daryl Dixon would be glaring at her because of a wardrobe choice or any other aesthetic reason.

Was there something wrong with the stew? Did she spice it wrong? Even though it had been difficult to take that first bite knowing it was squirrel meat, it turned out better than anyone had expected. Was he mad about the stew, or had she done something to offend him?

She glanced over her shoulder again and he was still glaring at her. She could not think of any reason why the man would hate her so much. There wasn't a lot she could contribute other than making meals and doing laundry, but she tried to do her part. He'd rejected her offer to include his and his brother's clothing in with her wash. Was that it? Did he think she meant she thought he was dirty or couldn't do it himself?

Should she apologize? But what could she say? Sorry I offered to wash your clothes? Maybe he just didn't like the look of her, she knew she wasn't anything special but that was no reason for him to be mean.

Sophia gently tugged at the back of her shirt and Carol scooped a helping of stew into her daughter's bowl before her eyes were yet again drawn back towards the trees where… he was gone. He'd left the bowl on the ground, and Carol went to retrieve it. Hardly even a lick was left in the bowl. Apparently the stew wasn't the problem. Carol sighed and tried not to let it get to her. There were much bigger things to worry about.


End file.
